User talk:Prequevu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Echo Bazaar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Drop hints and wait to be invited back to his studio. page. To find out more about how to contribute to the wiki, please visit Editing Guidelines. You can also ask questions on that page for any other editing concerns. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Neonix (Talk) 15:43, March 2, 2011 Hello there! Hi! I simply must commend you on your speed and zeal in editing! :D I'm Neonix, one of the admins here, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! A few friendly reminders: *Please use stub (templates) on pages with missing images, descriptions, etc. Stubbed pages are automatically grouped under Category:Article stubs, which makes them easier to find and complete. :D *Use categories! Adding categories to content pages are made easy with auto-complete. Just start typing and (usually) the complete title appears! We have Categories for Menaces, Menace Cures, Stories and Connections.. the full list is at Editing Guidelines. Go check it out. Neonix 01:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Right! Categories! I keep forgetting about those. And thanks for the warm welcome! I will do my best to make sure you don't have to clean up after me too much. Prequevu 02:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate/Mis-named pages Thank you for pointing that out. I fixed your example: Have you a handkerchief vs. Have you a handkerchief? by having the former redirect to the latter. These pages exist because wikia has issues with question marks in page names. Try adding a question mark to the URL of any page, and you will find that it points to the original thing. :| The same thing happens with apostrophes and exclamation points... which is why we create mis-named pages, and redirect those to the proper ones. :) Neonix 04:10, March 3, 2011 (UTC) PS. About stubs; you need not put stubs in if the pages are missing reward icons only (example: ). Reward icons are treated as optional things anyway. XD Also! For Menace Categories, like (say) Scandal, only put it in if the success of a challenge adds Scandal. Most challenges beyond level 30 (or was it 40?) add menaces everytime you fail, and so adding all of those will cause clutter on the Scandal Category page. XD Finding this wiki Hello there! I'd just like to know -- how did you find this wiki? :) Neonix 04:05, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- I found it by searching on google for spoilers on specific storylets/cards. The EB wiki you get by searching for "echo bazaar wiki" is poorly laid out and hard to use (which is why I was using google rather than their own search function). I wish I knew how to get a higher google ranking for this one. Prequevu 05:06, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- I see. :) I tried googling "echo bazaar wiki" just now, and it looks like this wiki's been bumped up to 5th place (which is a definite improvement considering that it used to be on the ''5th page '':|) I'm just a bit worried that most EB players couldn't find us... considering our short member list. :( Ah, if only there was a better way to 'advertise' this wiki! XD If you have any ideas I would definitely like to hear them. Neonix 05:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unfortunately google ranking is not something I properly understand. If this wiki has gone up in the rankings as much as you say - perhaps the thing to do is to continue improving. And continuing to be a good, easy to use source of information. Prequevu 03:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Ooo.. maybe it's because I've add our URL to google recently! I don't know how it works too but hey.. can't hurt.. I hope.. ^_^' Varissaelle 03:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Pages If you need any pages deleted, mark it with a delete template: This makes the page much quicker for admins to find and delete properly. :) --Neonix (talk) 23:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC)